Fem Hunters
by Ria D'Arcy
Summary: One shot. Genderbending. Ria is bored and decides to have a little fun with the males of the Hunter x Hunter realm... mainly by turning them into girls ;P


_A/N: Every reader please remember you read this out of pure curiosity and I am in no way responsible for the images you are about to conjure. Though you are still free to attempt to kill me anytime during or after the story ^^_

* * *

Sitting with her legs crossed on the couch, her long brunette hair falling over her shoulders and snuggled up in an extra-large comfy sweater sat Ria. Alone in the living room filled with a couch and two chairs positioned around the wooden glass top coffee table, Ria was bored since all she had for entertainment was her laptop. All her friends from the Hunter x Hunter realm had left her alone with nothing to do as they had other things to attend to. Even the usually ever present clown known as Hisoka was MIA today.

Sighing, Ria again stared at the bright screen and watched as the background flicked through random photos and wallpapers at timed intervals. Her stomach rumbled but she was too lazy to get food, that was usually Hisoka's job… not that Ria trusted anything the clown gave her but it was weird not to have some random cookie or snack presented beneath her nose by the smirking red head.

"This is really boring…" Ria sighed and re-crossed her legs, tucking her right foot beneath her left thigh. "Hmm… what can be done I wonder, I wonder."

Biting the nail of her thumb as her mind spun for ways to entertain herself Ria hit upon the marvelous thought of an HxH fashion show… but with most of the cast being male that wasn't a lot of fun for the teen. However, that wasn't really a problem since Ria had a _very_ strong sense of imagination. It wouldn't take much effort to say…

Picture a female Hisoka dressed in a tight fitting black tank top wearing those same white pants and with his (now her) bangs gelled back as the remainder of the red mass hung to her mid back. She had a hand placed on her hip and stood semi-relaxed, though with a slightly annoyed pout on her painted red lips. The same star/teardrop patterns were beneath both her eyes and without a deck of cards Shisoka seemed incomplete, though less threatening.

Ria smiled up at her mental creation as Shisoka strutted around the coffee table to plop herself beside the brunette. Shisoka crossed one leg over the other and her arms over her chest and huffed, blowing a gust of hair up in an attempt to fluff a small portion of bang out of her eyes. _Not bad at all…_ Ria wanted to see exactly how far her imagination would go and refocused her attention onto her next creation; very few hunters were going to escape Ria's bored mind.

Stretching her smile as wide as possible Ria looked over the coffee table as she spotted a pair of adorable thirteen year old girls; one of which had green tipped black hair separated into low pig tails and the other a high pony tail composed of silver tresses. The first smiled, raising an arm clad in tightfitting green fabric to wave enthusiastically as her black cargo khakis revealed a pair of well-worn brown leather work boots. Where Gonnie was happy as a clam, as always, the ever pessimistic Killette scowled at Ria, shoving her own hands deeply into the pockets of her boy jeans and hunching her shoulders inwards, trying to hide the fact that her curvy figure was developing beneath a baggy sweater.

"Aw, Kil you look cute when you turtle like that." Ria called out, waving for the two of them to take a seat.

"Bite me."

"Hmm… I don't know if your sister will let me," pointing a solitary finger to something behind the young teens the two partially turned to see…

"Illumia!" Gonnie and Killette exclaimed, jumping back and over the coffee table in their attempts to add distance. Illumia was leaning with her back against the wall, no expression evident on her face or even a flicker in her large black eyes, but she looked absolutely stunning in the off the shoulder purple top that extended past her waist and to mid-thigh where the elastic hem brushed the black leggings beneath. A pair of simple black flats completed the look of formal-causal since Illumia's long black hair was brushed to frame her face.

"But it's not fair, Illumia hasn't changed much…" Ria paused for a moment as a new idea came to her, "Hey! What would Kalluto and Milluki look like?

Panicky eyes from both Gonnie and Killette sent the brunette into giggles as Shisoka, who was still seated beside her, allowed her eyes to light up at the sight of Illumia. A subtle tip of tongue made its way out of her mouth and moistened her lips. Illumia's arms lowered to rest on her hips as the woman stood fully erect, internally debating if she should end this game where it stood or risk having the image of two more of her 'brothers' genderbent.

This was not going to end well…

Before Illumia actually had the chance to throw a single pin towards Ria's neck, two more people appeared in the corner of the room – one making a loud fuss and the other staring down at, ah, _her_ now pink kimono. The larger set teen, who is a year older than Ria, was flapping their arms and spinning in circles, outraged that their precious white button up shirt was now a silk blouse overtop a pair of nice black dress pants and her short black hair was styled in layers. A glimmer in one ear suggested that Millukina had her ears pierced with diamond studs.

The smaller, thinner, younger girl standing beside Millukina was Kalluten, the youngest of the Zoldycks. Her own black hair was long enough to brush her shoulders and the usual dark colored kimono she wore was replaced by a soft pink one stenciled with brilliant red and yellow rose buds. Clutching the long sleeves in her fists, Kalluten raised her dark eyes to Ria to reveal a shy smile.

The brunette on the couch rested her chin in her palm and sighed, still somewhat bored despite the new company around her.

"Ria~chan~" Shisoka sing-songed into her companion's ear, earning her attention before continuing with, "Why not make a few more friends appear? You've done such an _enticing_ job already…"

Ria shuddered as Shisoka's tongue brushed her ear, the wet flesh becoming sensitive to the chilled air of the house. Attempting to divert her attention away from Shisoka, Ria did in fact begin to visualize more fem counterparts to her usually male friends and by the time she was finished the entire house was filled with women.

Ria turned her head and everywhere there was a female who she could name; Feitana, Phiona, Frankie, Shallie, Nobunancy, Uvoginessa, and Kurora were all huddled in the corner seemingly discussing ways they could torture Ria for doing this to them (Feitana coming up with more than her fair share of colorful ideas which only elicited a smile from the brunette). On the other side of the room, where Millukina and Kalluten still remained, was now the remainder of their family; Illumia and Killette had joined Silvana, Zenotta and surprisingly their gate keeper Zerbina. Shisoka was still content beside Ria, building a house of cards from the deck Neteri had so kindly provided.

The blonde, Kuramika, was discussing something with Leorione and Bashot while some of the older Hunters had formed their own group. Ria could spot Buharami the easiest since she was, well more than twice as big as Millukina. But beside the giant hunter were Satoshi, Kit, and even Gina. Ria had a lot of fun with that one. Gina was the last to have been 'conjured' into the house and the first thing Leorione had done was slap the girl's face as hard as she could. It wasn't quite as powerful as the punch but it was a heck of a lot funnier. Moving on, there were the other Hunters; Pokklette and Hanozuka Hattomi, and completing the cast was a couple of randoms thrown in - mainly Tonpie and Sammy with her monkey Kamuri.

Ria settled against the back of the couch once she had finally regained her breath from laughing so hard, raking her nails through her hair and getting majority of the strands out of her face. This was why she wasn't allowed to be bored, or to be free to roam her own mind. It would be a long time before the cast of Hunter x Hunter made that mistake again.

* * *

_A/N: *grinning* Well that was fun. I debated describing everyone but then I thought it would be more fun for you all to enjoy your own mental pictures – just because I picture them one way doesn't mean that is how you would picture them. But I hope you enjoyed this little randomness._


End file.
